God-Like Warriors Pretty Cure!
God-Like Warriors Pretty Cure ( is the next installment that is made by Shiratori Makoto. Synsopis Plot Main Characters The Cures Uchuki Yoko (宇宙木陽光)/ (キュアサンライト) (Emma/Glitter Solar in Glitter Force Dub) *(CV: Satomi Sato (JPN), Michelle Ruff (ENG)) Leader of this team. Yoko is a Half-American, Half-Japanese who is Emotional but Optimistic, Curious, Happy-Go-Lucky Girl who is Myojo's Older Sister that comes mostly smarter and special due to becoming a Demon Huntress. She is also a Student Council President. Accordingly, her family runs a Dessert Shop as her dream of becaming a Idol. As , She holds the power of Sun and it was based on Kohtaro Minami, The Sun God of Lakeside. Her theme Color is Gold and Yellow. Uchuki Myojo (宇宙木明星)/ (キュアスパイラル) (Lara/Glitter Starlight in Glitter Force Dub) *(CV: Yu Kobayashi (JPN), Carrie Keranen (ENG)) Myojo is a Half-American, Half-Japanese who is Shy but Selfless, Kind-Hearted, and caring who is Yoko's Young sister. She can be serious and strict if one of her friends or her enemies goes in her way. She has a dream of becaming a Idol just like Yoko does. As , She holds the power of the Galaxy and it was based on Yuna Minami, The Galaxy Goddess of Lakeside. Her theme Color is Purple and Indigo. Mochizuki Ayaka (望月あやか)/ (キュアサテライト) (Maisy/Glitter Luna in Glitter Force Dub) *(CV: Minami Takayama (JPN), Cherami Leigh (ENG)) Ayaka is a Student Council Secretary who is the Childhood Friend of Yoko and Myojo. She is Special, and Greatful student who has a Beautiful Smile even thoug she was popular. As , she holds the power of the moon and it was based on Reiko Shiratori, The Moon Goddess of Lakeside. Her theme Color is Cornflower Blue and Silver. Nijimiya Yuni (虹宮ゆに)/Fásma (ファスマ)/ (レインボーコスミック) (Naomi/Princess Luna/Rainbow Starlight in Glitter Force Dub) *(CV: Ryoko Shintani (JPN), Cynthia Cranz (ENG)) She was originated from the Space Palace because she wanted the 3 cures to protect her homeland from the Abyssal Crisis (Due to their Invasion). She is protective to them even though who is a genius and has a friendshipness between the Uchuki twins. As , she holds the power of the Rainbow Space. Her theme color is and . Allies The Space Palace * Nebula (星雲) - A Eagle-Like Mascot who's Yoko and Myojo's Partner. She ends her Catchprase "~Nebu" (ネブ). * Starlight (スターライト) - A Polar Bear-Like Mascot who's Ayaka's Partner. She ends her Catchphrase "~Hoshi" (星). * Galaxias (ギャラクシア) - A Blue Lion-Like Mascot who's Yuni's Partner. He ends his catchphrase "~Gala" (ガラ). * Zodiac Warriors (黄道帯の戦士) - Uchumachi * Seiya Megami (星矢女神) - Great Friends of Yoko, Myojo and Ayaka who is in the same class. * Sakamoto Yosuke (坂本余助) - * Kiseki Mio (奇跡みお) - * Yagami Kiyomi (谷上清見) - Space Warrior Trio * - Minami Kohtaro * - Minami Yuna * - Shiratori Reiko Villains * Abyssal Crisis - The Antagonist's Hometown who wants to Invade the world. * Iskios (イスキオス) - The Cure Series' Main Antagonist who is the emperor who wants to invade Uchumachi and the Star Palace for himself. It means "Shade" in Greek. * Κόlasi (コラシ) - * Avyssos (アビソス) - * Moíra (モイラ) - * Skiá (スキア) - The Main Pretty Cure's Footsoldiers where they uses swords to attack. * Agrios (アグリオス) - The Main Pretty Cure's Main Monster that trap anyone with a Black Hole chain and turn objects into a Monster. Movies Chaarcter Movie 1: Fateful Warriors of Light * Ange - Movie 2: Space Warrior Trio! *General Jark - *Shadow Moon Items * PreSpace Pact (プレスペースパクト) - Yoko, Myojo and Ayaka's transformation item. A Gold with Pink details Star-Like Pact that need any Space gems to allow the 3 cures to transform into a legendary warriors. * Cosmic Palette (スペースジェムパレット) - Yuni's transformation item. * Space Gems (スペースジェム) - * Cosmic Saber (コズミックセイバー) - * Spectrum Stick (スペクトラムスティック) - In Series Merchandise See God-Like Warriors Pretty Cure!/Merchandise Music See God-Like Warriors Pretty Cure!/Music Episodes Lists of Episodes of God-Like Warriors Pretty Cure! Casts USA Dub *Uchuki Yoko - Michelle Ruff *Uchuki Myojo - Carrie Keranen *Mochizuki Ayaka - Cherami Leigh *Nijimiya Yuni - Cynthia Cranz *Nebula - Alexis Tipton *Starlight - Kari Wahlgren *Galaxias - Sean Schemmel *Aries Warrior - Patrick Seitz *Taurus Warrior - Christoper R. Sabat *Gemini Warriors - Wendee Lee and Ray Chase *Cancer Warrior - Caitlin Glass *Leo Warrior - Todd Haberkorn *Virgo Warrior - Colleen O'Shaugnessey *Libra Warrior - Kate Higgins *Scorpio Warrior - Stephanie Sheh *Sagittarius Warrior - Bryce Papenbrook *Capricorn Warrior - Kyle Hebert *Aquarius Warrior - Tara Strong *Pisces Warrior - Brina Palencia *Seiya Megami - Mela Lee *Sakamoto Yosuke - Micheal Sinterklaas *Kiseki Mio - Christine Marie Cabanos *Yagami Kiyomi - Lani Minella *Iskios - Travis Willingham *Kolasi - Greg Chun *Avyssos - Julie Ann Taylor *Moira - Steve Blum *Skia - Caleb Yen *Agrios - DC Douglas *Uchuki Aine - Xanthe Hyunh *Uchuki Travis - Chris Hackney *Mochizuki Yuna - Lauren Landa *Mochizuki Yakumo - Grant George *Ange - Cristina Valenzuela Guest Casts *Minami Kohtaro - Johnny Yong Bosch *Minami Yuna - Kira Buckland *Shiratori Reiko - Karen Strassman *General Jark - DC Douglas *Shadow Moon - Steve Blum Japan Dub *Uchuki Yoko - Satomi Sato *Uchuki Myojo - Yu Kobayashi *Mochizuki Ayaka - Minami Takayama *Nijimiya Yuni - Ryoko Shintani *Nebula - Haruka Tomatsu *Starlight - Yoko Honna *Galaxias - Jun Fukuyama *Aries Warrior - Michihiko Hagi *Taurus Warrior - Kisho Taniyama *Gemini Warriors - Marina Inoue and Hiro Shimono *Cancer Warrior - Yu Shimamura *Leo Warrior - Yuji Kishi *Virgo Warrior - Yuko Minaguchi *Libra Warrior - Makiko Ohmoto *Scorpio Warrior - Rei Shimoda *Sagittarius Warrior - Kiyoyuki Yanada *Capricorn Warrior - Ryo Horikawa *Aquarius Warrior - Lynn *Pisces Warrior - Aya Hisakawa *Seiya Megami - Aoi Yūki *Sakamoto Yosuke - Gakuto Kajiwara *Kiseki Mio - Aya Hirano *Yagami Kiyoki - Momo Asakura *Iskios - Takahiro Mizushima *Kolasi - Yuusuke Kobayashi *Avyssos - Mika Kanai *Moira - Daiki Yamashita *Skia - Hiroki Yasumoto *Agrios - Kenichi Ogata *Uchuki Aine - Megumi Han *Uchuki Travis - Tomokazu Sugita *Mochizuki Yuna - Miyuki Sawashiro *Mochizuki Yakumo - Tomoaki Maeno *Ange - Misato Fuuken Guest Casts *Minami Kohtaro - Tetsuo Kurata *Minami Yuna - Ikue Otani *Shiratori Reiko - Makoto Sumikawa *General Jark - Hideo Ishikawa *Shadow Moon - Masaki Terasoma Trivia * They have similarities to the 2nd Season of Kamen Rider Black RX are called "Kamen Rider Black RX Season 2: Galaxy Goddess Arc" because they're similar to: **Both are warriors. **Both Yoko and Kohtaro can be Emotional but Fearless. **Both of the series are adept with Swords. *The Space Warrior Trio had a appearance at 7 episodes and the 2nd movie where they help the pretty cures defeating Abyssal Crisis while the cures calling them Senpai. (Ep. 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, and 47) Gallery Official Roster TBA Cures Uchuki Yoko/Cure Sunlight Uchuki Yoko.jpg|Uchuki Yoko Head Icon Cure Sunlight (GLWPC!).jpg|Cure Sunlight Head Icon Full_Uchuki_Yoko.png|Uchuki Yoko Uchuki Myojo/Cure Spiral Uchuki Myojo.jpg|Uchuki Myojo Head Icon Cure Spiral.jpg|Cure Spiral Head Icon Full Uchuki Myojo.png|Uchuki Myojo Mochizuki Ayaka/Cure Satellite Mochizuki Ayaka.jpg|Mochizuki Ayaka Head Icon Cure Satellite.jpg|Cure Satellite Head Icon Full Mochizuki Ayaka.png|Mochizuki Ayaka Navbox Disclaimer Some of them don't own this character, because it was belongs to Kamen Rider Black RX season 1 and 2, but I will use it. Category:Space Themed Series Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries Category:Happiness Themed Series Category:Shiratori Makoto Category:Series based on TV